I Held Your Hand
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Riff Raff and Magenta have always been there for one another but when betrayal leads one too far things don't end well. Bad summary but please read and review! You get a cupcake for reviewing! WARNING: read with caution as there maybe triggers!
**A/N: Well everyone in a little stuck on my writing for "I'm In Love With my Sister: RiffGenta" but fear not I'm not going to leave it, I just couldn't, but I wanted to get this little one shot out of my head to help make room for new ideas. This story is based off a saying that I put together upon seeing a picture of how to draw holding hands so I hope it's not terrible and that you can enjoy! OH! And this is my first ever Revenge of the Old Queen story (kinda) yay! At any rate enough babbling let's get on with this show huh? Magenta get that old box of pictures from your brothers room! Yeah I just got hit with a pillow so let's get going.**

 **I Held Your Hand.**

I held your hand for the first time when you were born, it was so small and warm that I never wanted to let go as you looked at me with large green eyes and made garbled sounds as you held my hand too. I held your hand every day from then on when you would let me and sometimes even when you didn't know I was doing it, I held both your hands as you began to walk and held your hand the first time you walked on the beach.

I held your hand when you were 5 and mother and father would fight down the hall making you come to my room crying and scared. I held your hand when you were 6 and you would climb into my bed after having nightmares while mother slept in a half drunken stupor through your sobs. I held your hands as you told me about the dreams and I held them as I told you stories to chase them away until you were sound asleep.

I held your hand when you were 13 and had to get a shot to keep you from getting pregnant while you were coming into age. I held your hand and distracted you from the needle by telling you a story like when you were little and you smiled barely feeling the needle. I held your hand as we left the clinic and walked back home along the beach.

I held your hand when you were 15 and the jerk of a guy you were dating broke your heart by cheating on you behind your back. I held your hand as you stood on the beach and watched the waves. I held your hand as you snapped off the necklace he gave you and threw it as far as you could into the sea before crying on my shoulder. I even held your hand as you slept curled against my side that night.

I held your hand when you were 16 and another guy broke up with you yet you didn't cry. I held your hand as we stood on the cliff that overlooked the whole beach. I held your hand as the sun set and you leaned close to me and I held your hands as we kissed for the very first time with the sea air dancing around us.

I held your hand when you were 18 and mother caught us having sex in your bed. I held your hand as you packed all you could into a bag. I held your hand as we ran along the beach as far away from our home and our mother as we could. I held your hand as we sat under a dock in the sand, you slept on my shoulder while I kept thinking of where to go next. I held your hand as we walked through the gates of the palace and I held your hand as we spoke to prince Frank N. Furter about his looking for a scientist and a domestic to accompany him to earth.

I held your hand when you were 19 and we said goodbye to our beloved planet as we boarded a ship with Frank and headed for earth. I held your hand every one of those first nights on earth when the strange new sounds made sleeping impossible for you. I held your hand when Frank began to get angry and would lash out. I held your hand as you tended my wounds that I revived protecting you from Frank's rage and I held your hand as we made love in our few soared moments together.

I held your hand when you were 21 and Frank brought home a human girl named Laura. I held your hand as we listened to Frank explain she was going to be called Columbia and that she was to stay in your room with you while I moved to a different room. I held your hand as we laid in bed at night while you complained about how the girl's voice could break glass and that she didn't know how to stop talking. I held your hand when you revealed you were starting to like her and I held your hand when you started calling her your best friend.

I held your hand when you were 24 and we were being pushed far past our breaking points by Frank. I held your hand as we lead the humans Brad and Janet into the convention Frank was hosting. I held your hand as we did the Time Warp for the first time in years. I held your hand as Frank made a spectacle of himself. I held your hand as Eddie the ex-delivery boy came crashing out of the freezer and ruined Frank's number in the lab. I held your hand as we began to set our plans into motion and I held your hand as we saw those plans through.

I held your hand as we traveled back to our beloved planet. I held your hand as we reported to the Old Queen that her son had been killed by humans. I held your hand as we were pardoned from our trial and I held your hand as we celebrated that night like we were teenagers again.

I didn't hold your hand for the next few weeks because you had become distant from me, lost in thoughts I could no longer hear and in empty looks that never seemed to see me. I didn't hold your hand as I came back from work late and found you pressed against the wall kissing another man, the lord De Lordy. I didn't hold your hand as you saw me and looked shocked beyond anything I'd ever seen as I clenched my fists and walked away and I didn't hold your hands as you tried to explain to me it wasn't like it seemed.

I held your hand when I told you I was sorry. I held your hand as you smiled and kissed me. I held your hand as your eyes snapped open looking shocked and betrayed. I held your hand as blood spilt from the deep stab in your abdomen. I held your hand as the life left your teary green eyes and I held your hand as I realized what I had done and began sobbing over your body.

I held your hand as I gently closed your eyes. I held your hand as I cleaned up your blood. I held your hand as I stitched the wound I'd made on your body. I held your hand as I dressed you in your uniform once more and now I sit beside the polished black wooden box that would become the prison for your once fiery spirit.

I hold your hand as I look over your angelic face for the millionth time. I hold your hand as I feel the coolness of death in your once warm skin. I hold your hand as I beg you for forgiveness. I hold your hand as I start to cry and kiss your forehead still begging for your forgiveness and I hold your hand as I take a bottle from my pocket.

I have held your hand many times in our lives but now I hold your hand in one of the darkest times either of us have ever seen. I now hold your hand as I swallow the arsenic contained in the bottle. I hold your hand as my body begins to burn with pain inside and out. I hold your hand as I begin to vomit blood and I hold your hand as I look at you one last time asking a final time for the forgiveness I fear I will be denied as I drew my last breath then let the darkness of death surround me.

I open my eyes to feel something different, something familiar yet new. I look around to find you smiling so warmly at me looking just as youthful as the day you left my life for the eternal sleep I forced you into. I look down as you hold your hand and carefully place mine in it before looking up as I feel a single thought run through our minds.

"I love you Riff Raff my darling brother."


End file.
